


You Make Me Better

by Fandom_I_Think_Yes



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Other, Soulmates, bechloe - Freeform, hero - Freeform, staubrey - Freeform, superhero au, villain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_I_Think_Yes/pseuds/Fandom_I_Think_Yes
Summary: Stacie and Aubrey are superheroes, but they don't know about each others side 'hobby'. Feelings and rivalries get a little bit confusing when they decide to move in together.ORThe AU where the villain and superhero are roommates and slowly fall in love with each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my 1st fanfic, so leave some feedback on what you'd like to see in the future. Hope you guys like the story! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stacie = Genesis  
> Aubrey = Overcast

“Oh my gosh that’s such a good idea Becs! A best friend reunion!” Chloe squealed. “We haven’t seen Bree and Stacie in waaaay to long”. The brunette could only roll her eyes and smile. “Babe, we saw Stacie two weeks ago. We’re in L.A and she’s in San Francisco, remember?” Beca said jokingly. Chloe opened her mouth to retort but Beca cut her off, “But ok, if Aubrey is willing to fly out here. I guess we could have somewhat of a ‘reunion’”, she said while making air quotes. “Yay! I’ll call them right now.” Chloe said excitedly while practically skipping out of the room.

Now that is the reason why Aubrey Posen was knocking on the front door of the Mitchell-Beale residence ready to see her best friend of 6 years. 

A second after knocking, the door quickly swung open and she was immediately enveloped by an ecstatic red head who was currently squeezing the life out of her. She missed this. Of course they texted a lot, but it just wasn’t the same over text. She missed being able to hug her best friend and come to her whenever she needed someone to talk about her ‘city saving’ stuff. 

She had told her best friend about her ‘side-job’ after a couple months of unexplained bruising and coming home super late at night. Aubrey’s super cool superhero name was Overcast. Yeah, like the weather. But an overcast tends to come before the storm. She thought it was clever, typical Aubrey Posen. Chloe had been a bit reluctant at first but she soon realized that Aubrey was making some progress against the city crime rate and could actually make a difference. 

“Chloe, other people want to say hi to Aubrey you know”, Stacie teased while leaning in the door way. Aubrey loosened her grip around Chloe and headed over to greet Stacie with a hug. This hug didn’t last as long as Chloe’s, but it still gave her a feeling of warmth and comfort. Weird. 

“Hey, Stacie. It’s been a while”.

Stacie chuckled, “Yeah, it really has. But you still look stunning as always.” She replied with a wink. This had Aubrey blushing and looking shyly towards the tall brunette. Wow, this girl hasn’t changed one bit. During Aubrey’s senior year they cuddled during Bella movie nights when there wasn’t room anywhere else. At first it was just because they wanted to find a more comfortable position to be in since movie nights were mostly movie marathons, but after the first cuddle session it just became a routine for them. After Stacie’s graduation, the duo had started talking more and realized that they actually had a lot in common. After this they kept in touch on a semi-regular basis. 

Suddenly, a voice interrupted Aubrey’s moment of reminiscing. “Wow, General Posen is blushing. Way to go Stace.” Beca commented while making her way to the door. “Hello to you too, Hobbit.” Aubrey countered while smirking. Over the years Aubrey and Beca had become closer and more friendly than their college years, which was a positive for them both since Beca was dating Chloe and Aubrey was her best friend. Aubrey gave Beca a quick hug and they all headed to the dining room. 

While they were all eating Stacie couldn’t help but steal glances at Aubrey. She really matured after college, in a good way of course. Her blonde hair was naturally curled and her blue eyes seemed to sparkle more than usual. Not that Stacie watched Aubrey’s eyes all the time. It was just an observation. Maybe this was her old college crush coming back to the surface, but something about Aubrey intrigued the brunette. 

Her feelings towards Aubrey probably weren’t practical, given Stacie’s current ‘hobby’. She was a part time vigilante that went by the name of Genesis. She wasn’t necessarily a superhero, but she wasn’t a villain either. She caught the bad guys and did whatever it took. Conventional or not. She had her reasoning for the methods she used, but that’s a story for another time. Little did Stacie know, Aubrey was somewhat of a superhero too. She caught bad guys but did it without much violence. Since Aubrey wasn’t up for using harsh methods she didn’t catch nearly as many criminals as Stacie did and working at the Lodge really restricted her from helping save the city. 

“Stace” Chloe called out. 

“What? Sorry?” she replied lamely. 

“You zoned out pretty hard. I’ve been trying to get your attention for a while now.” 

She noticed Beca smirking at her and kicked her shin under the table. Stacie had told Beca about her little crush after the retreat at The Lodge of Fallen Leaves, stating that she didn’t have a chance with Aubrey. After Beca’s initial teasing and laughing fit, she told Stacie that it wouldn’t hurt to try. 

Stacie’s response to that was “I don’t want to mess things up. Our friendship is great right now and I actually like her Becs. I can’t screw this up.” So, she never acted on her feelings and the duo remained friends. 

“Sorry Chloe, I was just thinking about what I have to do tomorrow at Vi Tech.” That was a lie, but it was better than the truth. Vi Tech was a new up and coming biomedical company that started to grow rapidly when they decided to branch out and start developing things to help people in their everyday lives. Stacie luckily landed an internship there and she fit the job so well that they decided to hire her as a full time employee. 

“So what do you actually do at there?” Aubrey asked curiously. 

“Well, I’m the head of research development. I manage all the groups we have developing new technology and I help out with the designs as well. It’s a good job but there’s tons of paper work and late hours involved.” Stacie replied nonchalantly. 

“Wow, that’s amazing for a recent college grad.” Aubrey said with an awed look on her face. 

“I try to impress” Stacie replied with a wink. “So, are you still working at the Lodge?” 

Aubrey perked up at this question. “Actually, no. But I haven’t quit yet, I need to find another job first. I’ve decided to put my law degree to use and try to get a job at a firm, but there’s not many openings in rural Georgia.” Part of her wanted a new job so she could spend a bit more time as Overcast and save the city, but rural Georgia wasn’t in dire need of saving like the big California cities... She had also heard about this new vigilante called Genesis. Needless to say, Aubrey Posen was not a fan of this person. They caught bad guys sure, but they could be more humane about it. Every time something would come on the news about Genesis it involved death. It was always the death of a criminal and it wasn’t ever out of hand rage or overkill. The death had always been declared as quick and painless, but Aubrey didn’t agree with killing someone, good or bad. Part of her had always wanted to move out to California to be closer to her friends, for more job opportunities, and to stop Genesis’ ways. 

Stacie had no idea what came over her, but the next words that left her mouth would change the course of her entire future. 

“Just move out here, Bree.” Complete silence followed those five words. 

“What?” Aubrey asked perplexed. “You want me to move out here?”. 

Crap, crap, crap, crap. 

“Uhm yeah? I mean California has way more openings at law firms and stuff. You could move to L.A near Chloe and Beca. Or you could even move to San Francisco with me.” Her eyes widened when she realized what she said. Luckily, Chloe cut in before the conversation got awkward. “So, who wants dessert?”

Stacie was sitting on the couch with her slice of pie when she felt the seat dip next to her. 

“Hey.” She turned to face Aubrey, “Hey”, is all she replied. 

They sat in comfortable silence while Chloe and Beca were cleaning up in the dining room. 

“Did you mean what you said?” Aubrey asked out of the blue. 

“What?” Stacie asked puzzled. “About me moving to San Francisco with you”. 

This took Stacie by surprise, she thought Aubrey would just forget about the little comment she made earlier. “Well, yeah. But only if you want too. I have a pretty big apartment and it can get pretty lonely sometimes. I also meant it when there were more openings in law firms over here. I could probably get you a job at Vi Tech in the legal department if you wanted. Not that you couldn’t get your own job bu-” she stopped when she realized she was rambling. Stacie never rambled, but Aubrey made her do things she would never do. 

“Stace. I would totally move in with you. But I need to get an actual job there first so I could help with the bills and such”. The fact that Aubrey didn’t want to be a burden to Stacie made her appreciate the blonde even more. 

“That’s not necessary. Really, just pay half of the rent when you get a job, I can make enough money to support the two of us for a little while.” Aubrey smiled one of those rare smiles. The one where she was truly happy and wasn’t trying to hide anything or hold anything back. This smile made Stacie melt inside because it was directed at her and no one else. 

“Okay.” Now Aubrey’s own words took her by surprise. 

“Okay? Really?” Stacie beamed. “Yeah, I know it’s a little rash to make a decision so soon but I want to move in with you.” Aubrey affirmed. 

“Okay, we can work out all the details tomorrow or something? You still have a few days here right? We can tour around San Francisco a little bit and maybe do a little job hunting or something. Whatever you want.” The fact that Stacie would take a day off to make Aubrey more comfortable about moving to San Francisco really touched her. 

“Yeah, that sounds great! I’ll text you tomorrow morning and we can sort things out. I’m staying in a hotel about 10 minutes from Beca and Chloe’s”. 

After a few minutes, Beca and Chloe returned to the living room and the four girls continued talking until they called it a night a couple hours later.


	2. Chapter 2

After leaving Chloe and Beca’s house last night, Stacie texted Aubrey and told her that they’d be spending the day in San Francisco in order for Aubrey to get a feel of the place before she made any final decisions. Stacie wanted Aubrey to move in with her, but she would never rush the blonde to do something she wasn’t completely comfortable with. Aubrey moving to San Francisco would be great for her career and she would be closer to her friends. It was a win-win situation. 

After the two of them finalized their plans, they stayed up texting each other like old times. It was as if they never stopped talking after Stacie’s graduation and move to sunny California. Stacie knew her old crush would come back for a bit, but she could easily put her feelings to the side in favor of their friendship. Hopefully. She would never admit this out loud but she has always wanted Aubrey too move out to California because she would feel more secure having Aubrey within travelling distance if anything were to happen to her. When Stacie was in high school she couldn’t protect her dad and it’s been a lingering “what if” feeling ever since then. It had been years ago, but it still stuck with her till this very day. That’s the main reason why she became Genesis. The mysterious city-saving vigilante.

Aubrey was thinking almost the same thing. She thought about her career and her friends, but she also thought about keeping the vigilante, Genesis under wraps. She would be put in her place once Aubrey was settled in and had a chance to establish herself. She didn’t know who this idolized hero was, but it didn’t matter. Aubrey would make her see the right way of doing things and the right way included a whole lot less violence and death. She would have to find a way to conceal her identity from Stacie though, who she was going to be roommates with. But that was a problem for the future.

[Stacie 9:30am] Hey sleeping beauty. Ready for a day in San Francisco with an amazing tour guide? ;)

Stacie contemplated adding the winking face for a solid minute before she hit send. Aubrey knew it was her seductive nature and a little friendly flirting couldn’t hurt right? 

[Aubrey 9:31am] I’ve been up since 8am, Conrad. The only sleeping beauty here is you. Although you don’t need any beauty rest ;)

That was not the response that Stacie was expecting. Aubrey rarely flirted back, but it was a nice change. Maybe this little crush situation would be harder to deal with than she thought.

[Stacie 9:31am] Waking up early on a vacation? Typical Posen. I’ll come pick you up in 20mins.

Stacie pulled up to the hotel that Aubrey was staying at and waited out front for the blonde. She turned on some music and checked her hair in the visor. A minute later the door opened and Aubrey slid in the seat. ‘Hit me with your best shot’. “Pat Benatar? Really?” Aubrey remarked with a smirk. “What?! It’s a good song!” Aubrey chuckled at this, “It was one of the first songs we sang at the riff-off.” Stacie closed the visor and turned her head to give Aubrey a lopsided grin. “Yeah and the riff-off was one of the few times during my freshman year that you didn’t look like you wanted to rip our heads off.” Aubrey rolled her eyes in response, “Only because Beca was a pain in the ass. Now are we just going to sit here or are we going somewhere?”

During the car ride, the pair fell into a comfortable atmosphere with each other and sang along to the music while having the occasional conversation on the way to their destination.

“We’re here.” Stacie simply stated while unbuckling her seatbelt. “Okay, and where is ‘here’ exactly?” Aubrey asked while getting out of the car and closing the door. 

Once she was out of the car she took in the scene around her. They were parked on the side of the street on a seemingly quiet city block. There were little boutiques and cafés lined along either side. Aubrey thought it was enchanting, something unlike the craze of a big city that she was expecting. “This is a little town that I like to go to if I’m not feeling up to going downtown with all the people. It’s the same distance from my apartment to the heart of San Francisco, so I just thought I’d show you around some of the places that I like.” Stacie replied while shrugging nonchalantly. 

Aubrey thought it was sweet of Stacie to show her places that she enjoyed visiting instead of trying to woo her with the big tourist attractions. She liked this better than big tourist attractions anyway, it was more authentic. “Alright, well I hope this place has some good food because I’m starving.” Aubrey exulted. “Well you’re in luck. There’s an amazing diner down the street.” Stacie smiled in response while bouncing over to the side walk with Aubrey. 

The walk was short and consisted of Stacie pointing out little shops that she liked and thought Aubrey would be interested in. She hadn’t been this carefree in a while, Stacie just naturally made her relax more. This was new to Aubrey. Not just the city, but the walking around and taking the time to admire the scenery and stores. She didn’t have much free-time running The Lodge to do these kinds of things. It was new, but a good kind of new. 

Once they were inside the diner, a short middle-aged women greeted them with a genuine smile. “Well look what the cat dragged in. It’s been a while since you stopped by, sweetie” the lady said while crossing her arms. Stacie smiled, “I’m sorry Carol. I’ve been busy at work the past few weeks.” Carol nodded in understanding. “Well I expect you to make up for the lost time. And who is this pretty friend you’ve brought along?” Aubrey glanced over at Stacie and saw her blushing. Stacie never blushed, this was new. “This is Aubrey. She might be moving to San Francisco, so I thought I’d show her around a bit.” “Well it’s nice to meet you, Aubrey” Carol said while shaking her hand. “You girls can sit over here” she said while walking over to a booth.

After looking over the menu for a moment, they ordered their food and fell into a natural conversation. “So what’s the official plan for today?” Aubrey asked curiously. “I didn’t plan everything down exactly? I just thought I’d show you around town and then head back to the apartment so you can actually see the place.” Stacie responded while taking a sip from her milkshake. “Does that sound ok? We can make a stop somewhere if you wanted to see a tourist attraction or something, but I just thought I’d save that for another day.” Aubrey smiled softly at the brunette across from her. She appreciated how sweet Stacie was being about this whole process and not rushing her into anything. Aubrey was having second thoughts about moving in with her because she didn’t want to impose, in case Stacie didn’t actually mean what she said at Beca and Chloe’s the other day. But those thoughts were slowly dissolving throughout the day.

After eating, Stacie gave Aubrey the ultimate tour of this little town. They went inside little clothing boutiques, gift shops, and stopped by a locally owned ice-cream shop. The day was going perfectly for the both of them. Aubrey never thought it would be this easy to get adjusted to the city setting, but she realized moving to San Francisco didn’t necessarily mean big city 24/7 and not being in the city setting all the time meant she could relax from being Overcast. Aubrey decided that she would stop Genesis from her reckless tactics and then slow down on the superhero front. She wanted to settle down and establish herself instead of saving a city for the rest of her life. 

Stacie’s day was going just as well as Aubrey’s. She didn’t expect the two of them to fall into this rhythm so naturally, but she wasn’t complaining. “Do you wanna head back to the apartment now or walk around town a bit more?” Stacie asked while looking at her watch. It was about 7pm and the sun was starting to set, casting a soft orange glow on the horizon. “It’s getting a little dark. We should probably head back.” Aubrey replied. “Thanks for showing me around today. I know you could’ve been at work today and just set me loose in the city by myself.” Stacie shook her head while chuckling, “and let you find your way around all by yourself? I’d never make you do that. I’m not that cruel, jeez.” This touched Aubrey. The girl she knew in college had really matured. She was always attracted to Stacie in a physical sense, but Stacie was always to bold and allergic to commitment back then. Stacie and Aubrey would’ve never lasted in a college relationship, but maybe they could now. No. Aubrey brushed that thought to the back of her mind. She was moving in with Stacie. She couldn’t start crushing on her roommate, especially if Stacie didn’t like her back.

“Were almost there.” Stacie said from the driver’s seat. She was actually nervous to show Aubrey the apartment. What if she didn’t like it and changed her mind? What if Aubrey didn’t think it was big enough for the both of them? What if-. Stacie’s thoughts were cut off when Aubrey put her hand on Stacie’s shoulder. “Hey, I’m gonna love it. Don’t worry” she said while giving Stacie a reassuring smile. Stacie gave her a shy smile back, “How’d you know I was nervous?” Aubrey’s hand was still on her shoulder rubbing small circles and Stacie was having a hard time thinking about anything. “I kinda got a feeling that you were nervous. And you were doing that tapping thing with your fingers.” Stacie didn’t think Aubrey would notice something as small as tapping her fingers. The fact that she noticed such a small detail made Stacie’s heart flip. 

They pulled up to the apartment complex a few minutes later and Stacie got out to open the door for Aubrey. “Thanks.” Aubrey noticed that Stacie wasn’t being as cheerful as earlier. “Hey, don’t worry. I’m sure I’m going to love the apartment” Aubrey said while shooting Stacie a reassuring smile. “Yeah, I know. I’m just overreacting” she replied while running a hand through her hair. Aubrey stepped forward and took Stacie’s hand in her own. “I’m gonna love it, Stace.”

The two walked up to the elevator, still hand in hand until they reached their floor. Stacie walked over to the door and released Aubrey’s hand to find the key in her purse. She immediately wanted to hold Aubrey’s hand again when she opened the door, but restrained herself from reaching out. Aubrey walked in first and took in the large room she was in. 

The living room was open and had ceilings higher than Aubrey could’ve ever imagined. The apartment was very modern, but still cozy. It looked like something straight out of an Ikea catalog. Stacie had decorated it with pictures of the Bellas and her family which made it that much more homey. Aubrey thought it was perfect already. Off to her right there was a door that lead into a bath room and hall way to the bedrooms. Beside the hallway entrance there was a fireplace with a T.V mounted on top of it. Straight ahead there was a large window stretching from the floor to the ceiling with smaller windows along the wall. Even from her spot by the front door, Aubrey could tell that the large window had a perfect view of San Francisco on the horizon. On her left there was the kitchen with an island and stools surrounding it. It took her a moment to take it all in, but Aubrey already knew that she was in love with this apartment. 

“Well, saying something would be nice” Stacie said hesitantly. Aubrey spun around and bounced over to give Stacie a hug. “I love it. This is perfect” she mumbled into Stacie’s neck. Immediately, Stacie relaxed into the hug. She was really worked up about Aubrey liking the apartment. She knew her apartment was nice and above average, but she was insecure about it because this was Aubrey and she deserved the best. She knew her fear was irrational because Aubrey would like it even if she was living in a sub-par building, but she wanted Aubrey to love it. Not just tolerate it. When the hug was over, Stacie’s eyes widened when she noticed her mask and weapons belt on the coffee table. Hopefully Aubrey hadn’t noticed it yet. 

“The bathrooms over to your left. I remember you said you needed to go when we were in the car” she said a little urgently. “Oh yeah, but I think you need to pee more than I do” Aubrey chuckled while making her way over to the bathroom. Stacie laughed nervously in response. After Aubrey closed the door, Stacie sprinted over to grab the mask and belt. She quickly brought it to her room and put it in the chest at the foot of her bed. Inside the chest there was 3 compartments, one for her suit, weapons, and other miscellaneous gear. After stowing her things away and locking the chest, she returned to the living room before Aubrey got out of the restroom.

After giving Aubrey a tour of the whole place they decided to order take-out and watch a movie.

After they getting their food, they sat together on the couch and decided to watch Criminal Minds on Netflix. “Can you hand me a napkin?” Stacie said while trying to keep the food from falling out of her mouth. Aubrey grabbed a napkin off of the table and turned to Stacie. “You’re such a mess” she said while laughing. Stacie just rolled her eyes and smirked instead of retaliating to keep the food from falling out of her mouth. Aubrey leaned over and wiped the corners of her mouth. Stacie was frozen. Aubrey’s face was only a few inches from hers and she noticed the piercing blue of Aubrey’s eyes before her own eyes glanced down at the lips in front of her. She quickly looked back up before Aubrey could notice. “There. Now you don’t look like a slob” Aubrey stated. It took a minute before Stacie replied, still dazed from Aubrey’s previous proximity. “I’m not a slob” was the only thing Stacie said. Nice one, Conrad. Ugh.

After they finished dinner and cleaning up they prepared for bed. “I’ll take the couch.” Stacie insisted. “What? I can’t make you take the couch. I’m the guest.” Aubrey argued. “Exactly. You’re the guest. The second bedroom isn’t set up yet, so the only other option is the couch.” Aubrey seemed to contemplate this for a second before replying. “Why don’t we just share the bed? It’s not like we haven’t had to share a bed before.” Darn Aubrey and her logic. “Ok, yeah. That’s a good plan…” Aubrey noticed Stacie’s hesitant response to the suggestion. “But we don’t have to if you don’t want to” she added for reassurance. “No, I’m fine with it. Let’s just get changed” Stacie said while giving her a reassuring smile.

They both fell asleep later than when they actually got into bed. Stacie was thinking about how close yet far away Aubrey was and how she was actually going to keep her identity as Genesis from Aubrey. This was going to be harder than she thought. 

Aubrey was thinking about how she would juggle her career transition, moving, and plan against Genesis. She wasn’t going to stress vomit. She rarely did that anymore. It happened on occasion, but a lot less than her college years. They both fell asleep with their minds occupied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have something you want me to include in the future chapters, comment down below. I could always use some inspiration or ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The format of this chapter is a little more spaced out and easy to follow :)  
> *I might go back and fix the formatting for earlier chapters*  
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

This was new. Waking up in bed next to someone that Stacie didn’t sleep with. She usually didn’t spend the night with her hook-ups anyway because it was usually too awkward in the morning, but this didn’t feel awkward at all. It was weirdly comforting, even though she hadn’t shared a bed with the blonde since her college years. She found herself gazing at the sleeping beauty next to her, soaking in all of Aubrey’s features. The perfectly sculpted eyebrows, upturned nose, quirked lips, and defined jawline were mesmerizing and Stacie wanted to commit everything to memory. While she was in her trance, the blonde started to stir. 

“Stop staring.” Aubrey grumbled while burying her head further into the pillow. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t help it. You’re just naturally beautiful.” Stacie cheekily replied back while getting up from the bed. She could basically feel Aubrey’s blush even with her face buried away. 

Stacie decided to get dressed and clean up in the bathroom before making breakfast. While brushing her teeth, she checked the local police updates. Burglary, stolen car, shop lifting… These things weren’t exactly alarming in the big city of San Francisco, but something at the bottom of the page caught her eye. New mafia suspected of modification and shipment of illegal drugs. Well, it looks like Genesis has her next mission. One last mission this big would help the city tremendously. Stacie usually stuck to smaller missions, but she thought this was the best way to end her vigilante streak. Her job and social life was becoming more demanding by the minute and she was already having a hard time balancing everything. She was also thinking about settling down. Yep. Stacie Conrad was thinking about being monogamous. It definitely wasn’t influenced by Aubrey moving to San Francisco at all. Nope. 

After catching up on the reported crimes and her personal social media, Stacie headed over to the kitchen to make breakfast for her and Aubrey. She set the coffee maker and moved over to the refrigerator to find some ingredients to make eggs and pancakes. While Stacie was looking in the fridge for all of her necessary ingredients, Aubrey tip-toed into the kitchen and proceeded to slip behind the unsuspecting brunette. Aubrey controlled her breathing and slowly bent over so her head was level with Stacie’s.

“Boo” Aubrey half-whispered into Stacie’s ear. The brunette yelped while whipping her body around to face the perpetrator. 

“Oh my gosh! Don’t do that! I could’ve dropped the eggs and we wouldn’t have anything for breakfast!” Stacie stated dramatically while crossing her arms and letting out a huff. 

“Well. That would mean we would be eating out. I would never deprive you of your breakfast.” Aubrey replied jokingly. 

A few seconds passed and Stacie realized how close Aubrey was standing to her. Their breath was mingling in the air a few inches from either of their faces due to being cramped in between the fridge and the countertop. Aubrey glanced down at Stacie’s lips for a split second and when her blue eyes flicked back up and met Stacie’s hazel ones, she immediately saw the lust that the young brunette had.

Before either one of them could act, Stacie’s phone went off on the counter. 

Stacie cleared her throat and headed over to see who interrupted their moment. “It’s Beca.” she informed Aubrey.

“Hey Becs, what’s up?” Stacie said into the phone as casually as possible, even though her heart was still beating at well over 100bpm. Something was said on the other side of the line and Stacie replied “Ok, let me ask her.” Stacie removed the phone from her ear and looked over at Aubrey, “Hey Bree, when are you heading back to The Lodge? Chloe tried calling you, but I guess your phone was still in the bedroom.” Aubrey thought for a minute, “I’m heading back tomorrow evening, I’m only spending one more night here.” Stacie relied this information back to Beca, who was still waiting on the phone. Aubrey assumed that Beca was telling Chloe this information because the line was silent for a minute. “Ok, Beca I’ll tell her. Geez.” Stacie commented into the phone.

“Chloe wants you to call her. She said you guys need to have a lunch date before you head back over to Atlanta.” Stacie told Aubrey.

“Ok, tell her I’ll be calling in a minute.” Aubrey said as she walked back to the bedroom to retrieve her phone. 

Stacie watched Aubrey walk away for a minute before returning her attention to Beca on the phone, “Hey Hobbit. Do you need anything else?”

“I don’t need anything, but I think you need a reality check. And you’ve only spent one day with Aubrey and you’re already calling me a hobbit?” Beca grumbled but continued, “So, what’s gonna happen if she finds out you’re Genesis? Do you really think moving in with her is a good idea?” 

Stacie had told Beca about her secret identity a few months ago and told her not to tell anyone. Not even Chloe, which Beca hadn’t done yet. She had been surprised at first but warmed up to the idea when Stacie explained her safety precautions and strategic plans for any mission instead of running in head first. After explaining that she wouldn’t be putting herself in any life threatening scenarios, Beca reluctantly agreed to help her keep her identity a secret and with anything she needed. 

Stacie thought for a minute before replying to her friend.

“I’m going to quit. I just need to finish one more mission and then I’m out of the game. I need to focus on my job and future life. Like getting married and having kids and you know, adult stuff.” Stacie replied uncertainly. 

There was a beat of silence on the line before Beca replied, “Ok, and this has nothing to do with the fact that Aubrey is going to be living in the same place as you, making it possible to date her right?” 

“Nope, not one bit…but I mean maybe if something were to happen… I wouldn’t be against the idea in the slightest.” Stacie replied while dragging out the words.

“Well I want you to be happy Stace, but you know a relationship can’t be built if you’re hiding a part of yourself from her. You know, something as big as being a vigilante par say...” 

“I know. I won’t make any advances until I’m done and over with the whole city saving thing.” 

“Ok. Well, I wish you the best of luck and I’ll always be here to talk. No hugging though, that’s Chloe’s thing.” Beca assured lightening the mood.

“Ok, Beca. Thank you.” Stacie laughed while hanging up the phone. 

Stacie thought about being with Aubrey in an actual romantic relationship. A committed one. She never tried to be in a committed relationship before. She just never liked the other person enough to think about spending the rest of her life with them, but it was different with Aubrey. She knew the blonde well enough but craved to know her even more. Something was just drawing her to Aubrey, it was like a magnetic force.

In the other room, Aubrey and Chloe were having a discussion of their own. 

“No Chloe, I’m not going to tell Stacie!”

“Why not?” asked Chloe “She’s going to be your roommate. She deserves to know why you’re going to be out all the time.”

“I’ll just tell her it’s work related. I can’t tell her about being Overcast until I fix this problem with Genesis. It’s too risky. I don’t want her getting hurt if my identity ever got out.” Replied the blonde.

“I guess that’s understandable. But where are you going to hide your suit and gizmos?” Chloe asked curiously.

“I’m going to rent out a storage locker, I’ll have it in between work and home so it’s accessible and Stacie won’t risk the chance of running into it.” The fact that Aubrey thought of Stacie’s apartment as her home now made her heart beat at an irregular pace. Maybe she was moving too fast. She just officially agreed to move in yesterday, but it hadn’t been hard or stressful at all. Maybe it was because she was moving in with someone she already knew or maybe it was because it was Stacie, but either way, it just felt right. 

“So, I guess we’re going to go storage locker hunting after grabbing lunch?” Chloe inquired.

Aubrey smiled at Chloe’s supportiveness. “Yeah. When do you wanna grab lunch?” 

“I’ll text you a place and time, I still need to drive down there.”

“Ok, bye Chlo. Love you.”

Soon after, Chloe texted Aubrey an address 20 minutes away from the apartment telling her to be there at 11pm. It was 9am right now, giving Aubrey about 2 hours to get ready and meet her there. 

Aubrey decided to get dressed and head back to the kitchen with Stacie. She found her pouring two cups of coffee for the both of them into matching mugs. Aubrey smiled softly at the scene in front of her while leaning in the doorway.

“Ok, now it’s your turn to stop staring.” Stacie commented when she looked up and saw Aubrey leaning against the frame.

Aubrey walked over and picked up one of the mugs. One of the mugs said ‘don’t go bacon my heart’ while the other one had ‘I couldn’t if I fried’ with pictures of an egg and bacon on either one.

“These are cute. Where’d you get them?” 

“Thanks, I got them from my Grandma a little while back. She said it made her think of me because I didn’t want to settle down. Which I’m not sure if I should be offended by or flattered that she thought of me” Stacie replied while chuckling.

“Well, I would say both.” Aubrey laughed. 

Aubrey debated asking this question aloud, but she thought it was important to ask earlier on before she started falling for Stacie. Aubrey knew that she was attracted to Stacie, but it could never lead somewhere if Stacie wasn’t going to be committed to a real relationship. Stacie sensed Aubrey going into deep thought, “What’s on your mind?” she asked the blonde while taking a sip from her coffee.

Aubrey bit her lip before asking the question, “Are you thinking of ever settling down? Like being in a committed relationship?”

Stacie was a little surprised by this question. She thought for a moment before replying. 

“I mean I’ve never really dated someone that I thought I could spend the rest of my life with. You know? But I know I want to settle down soon. I haven’t been as, uhm, ‘active’ as I was in college.” Stacie said cautiously. 

Aubrey was about to reply, but Stacie continued.

“I think I just need to find the right person. Someone who I won’t get sick of and can just be comfortable with.” Stacie explained while Aubrey nodded in agreement. This was new for Stacie, opening up to anyone other than Beca and Chloe. She talked to Aubrey often enough but it never steered into the direction of relationships or romance. 

The two stood in silence for a minute before Stacie broke the silence. “So when is your lunch date with Chloe?”

“At 11, we have about 2 hours before then.” Aubrey replied nonchalantly.

“Well, we could go shopping at IKEA for some stuff for your bedroom or something.” Stacie offered.

Aubrey looked at her puzzled, “Don’t you have to go to work today?”.

Stacie shrugged her shoulders and averted her gaze. “I mean, I don’t have too…”

“No, I couldn’t ask you to call off work again. You need to go. I’ll be fine, I’ll just pick out everything online and we can go pick it up when I officially move in.” Aubrey said. 

“Are you sure? I can just stay home for the day, it’s no big deal.” Stacie argued.

Aubrey walked over to Stacie and put her hands on her shoulders. “Yes. I’m 100% sure. Now go get ready for work, you don’t want to be late.”

“Yeah, yeah, ok.” Stacie said reluctantly. 

Aubrey walked back over to the counter where her coffee was sitting and took a sip, while Stacie started to walk back to the bedroom to get dressed. She stopped in the doorway and turned back around.

“So, what are you going to do while I’m gone? Are you sure you’ll be ok?”  
Aubrey smiled at Stacie’s worry for her. “Yes, Stace. I’ll look for furniture online and I have to make a conference call to finalize my withdrawal from The Lodge anyways. I’ll have enough to keep me occupied.” 

Stacie was satisfied with Aubrey’s answer and headed into her room to change for work. After changing, Stacie decided to give Aubrey a key to the apartment in case she wasn’t home when Aubrey got back. Aubrey was reluctant to take it at first, but Stacie argued that she would need a key sooner or later anyways. 

By the time Stacie left the house it was 10:30, leaving Aubrey with an hour and a half to kill.

Aubrey finished her conference call with the Lodge and actually did find some furniture online, but she also looked for some storage places. When it was about 11:30, Aubrey had found most of the furniture for her room and narrowed down her list of potential storage areas to three places. She called Chloe and arranged for Chloe to pick her up instead of meeting at the restaurant because she didn’t have a car. 

A little while later, Chloe showed up and drove them both to the little bistro where they caught up over a nice lunch. 

“So, are you ever going to share your secret with her?” Chloe asked while taking a bite of her sandwich.

“I don’t think it’s necessary. I’ll tell her when I’m retired from the whole superhero persona, but right now I just need to focus on keeping Genesis under wraps.”

Chloe rolled her eyes in response, “I don’t get why you hate Genesis so much. She’s basically you, but a little more violent.”

“A little more violent?! Chloe, she shoots people with arrows and tasers! At least I just knock them out.” Aubrey asserted. 

“Yeah, but it gets the job done.” Aubrey was about to argue back, but Chloe continued. “I know it’s not the nicest way, but at least its effective. You don’t have to like her, Bree. But you shouldn’t hate her just because of her methods.”

Aubrey was silent for a moment before she replied, “Yeah, I guess. But I’m going to try to get her to lighten up.”

They continued talking and eating their food before heading over to check out the storage units. After a couple of hours, Aubrey choose a place and filled out her information. She was the proud new owner of unit #852. 

By this time, it was about 6pm when Chloe dropped Aubrey back off at the house. They decided to do some shopping after looking for storage units, since that wasn’t the most fun activity. 

“Is Stacie home yet? I wait with you till she gets back.” Chloe offered. 

“No, she gave me a key earlier. I’ll be fine. Besides, you still need to drive back home.” Aubrey stated. 

The girls said their goodbyes and Aubrey headed up to the apartment. Their apartment. 

When she entered the apartment she turned on the lights and decided to sit down on the couch. 

Soon after, she heard the rattling of the lock and Stacie walked in. 

“Ugh, I’m finally home!” Stacie exclaimed while dropping her purse by the recliner and collapsing on the couch, her face on Aubrey’s lap.

Aubrey smiled and laughed at the sight in front of her. She brought her hand up and started running her fingers through Stacie’s silky hair. Stacie had to suppress her moan because Aubrey’s hands in her hair just felt, so damn good. 

“Bad day?” Aubrey asked. Stacie replied but she couldn’t make out any words since the brunette’s face was smushed against her stomach. 

This made Aubrey giggle and Stacie reluctantly lifted her head. “It was too long, and I couldn’t even text you today because I was stationed in the lab!” Stacie replied with a huff. 

Aubrey shouldn’t have felt as flattered as she was, but the fact that Stacie was upset because she couldn’t text her and that made Aubrey feel something. Weird, but in a good way.

After making dinner and catching up on their day apart, the pair got ready for bed and awaited the day ahead.

Aubrey never thought that moving to a new city could be this smooth and natural, but having Stacie with her made her feel like she could accomplish anything. She knew she was developing feelings for the younger brunette, but she couldn’t act on them until her task with Genesis was done. She didn’t want to risk putting Stacie in danger in case anyone ever found out her secret identity as Overcast. 

A similar thought was running through Stacie’s mind. She knew that her crush on Aubrey was growing stronger by the day, but she needed to stop this new mafia before she even thought about dating or long term commitment. If she was going to be in a relationship, it’s going to be 100% and that means no distractions.

One day, hopefully soon, they would be able to be together.


End file.
